fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 364
Tartaros Arc, Part 1: Immorality and Sinners is the 364th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Erza and Mirajane arrive at the home of Crawford Seam, though the man knows nothing of Face, and are sequentially attacked by Tartaros henchmen. As Elfman concurrently runs into trouble at the hands of Seilah, Doranbolt takes matters into his own hands, revealing that he has released the Oración Seis into the care of Jellal. As Natsu realizes that someone from the Council is collaborating with Tartaros and flies to Crawford's house, Erza and Mirajane collapse, the ex-Chairman reporting back to Kyôka that he has "captured the subjects." Summary Arriving at their location, Erza and Mirajane discuss the possibility that Jellal could be one of the ex-Councilors being targeted by Tartaros, with Erza saying that even if he was, the Crime Sorcière Mage has the ability to defend himself. Deciding to put the matter aside and focus on the ex-Chairman, Crawford Seam, the two approach his house and are warmly invited in by the man, who offers them tea and sits them down to talk. Crawford questions the duo about their sudden appearance, but remembers Erza from his time on the Council, and conveys his trust in them by deciding to tell them about Face and answer their questions. Erza explains that they would like to know the location of Face, as well as the identities of those who are magically linked and protecting it; however, Crawford shocks them by revealing that even he has no clue where the pulse bomb is, nor those who are linked. In fact, none of the Councilors who were linked even know they were, not ever being told so that the information could not fall into enemy hands. Slightly startled, the two move to question Crawford further but suddenly feel the presence of twenty or so men around the house. Arming themselves, the two move just in time as the house is bombarded with Tartaros troops, who quickly engage them. Surrounded and vowing not to let the men anywhere near Crawford, both Erza and Mirajane take a moment to reflect on the fact that they are finally fighting as a proper team. Concurrently, at Yuri's house, Elfman continues to struggle against Seilah, the Nine Demon Gates member still forcing him to choke Lisanna. Becoming distraught seeing his little sister in such pain, Elfman begs Seilah to stop. Hearing him use the word "please", Seilah pauses, commenting that humans only ever ask for things from Demons when they are offering their soul in return. Moving closer to Elfman, Seilah asks if the man is indeed offering her his soul in exchange for something. Concurrently, in the ruins of Era, Doranbolt stares at an empty cell in front of him, remembering the words Cobra told him about Tartaros' goals and Face. Glowering, the man vows to not turn back, and take Tartaros down for good. Walking through a rocky terrain and stretching himself, Cobra comments that he loves being in the clean air, the rest of the Oración Seis agreeing that it is a relief to finally be out of their cells. Smiling towards Cobra, Brain congratulates the Poison Dragon Slayer on his triumph in getting them freed from prison; though, as he goes to formally announce their return, Cobra suddenly slices him through the side, downing him. Apologizing to Midnight, but commenting that he heard Brain thinking of them as only pawns, Cobra announced that Brain is no longer their leader, with the others agreeing. When Angel, Racer and Hoteye all start talking about what they are going to do now that they are free, Cobra tell them not to get ahead of themselves, as they have a job to do. Soon after he finishes his sentence, Jellal and Meredy approach the group. As, standing over the graves of his fallen friends, Doranbolt silently entrusts Jellal with the Oración Seis, Jellal himself smiles, asking the man to leave everything to him. Still with his group at Michello's hometown, Natsu suddenly bolts upright from his place resting on the ground, startling Wendy and Lucy. Grabbing the former councilman and demanding to know where the ex-Chairman's house is, Natsu waits for no reply, flying off rapidly with Happy. At Crawford's house, Erza and Mirajane finally end their battle, victorious. However, both women have a strange feeling, and comment on the fact that mere foot soldiers were sent after the ex-Chairman, a man they would assume to have top priority to the Dark Guild. As the two ponder the odd move, Natsu and Happy quickly fly their way, Natsu questioning how, when no one was meant to know about Face, the ex-Chairman or anything to do with the Council, Tartaros managed to find out. As Natsu reasons that somebody from the Council must have leaked the information and be collaborating with the Dark Guild, Mirajane suddenly feels woozy, calling out to Erza just as she collapses to the ground - Erza falling soon after. The two women down and out, Crawford walks from his destroyed house, grinning maliciously as he scoops the duo up and reports to a Lacrima crystal that he has captured two subjects. From Tartaros' headquarters, Kyôka congratulates him, asking him to return to their base as soon as possible. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet & Mirajane Strauss vs. Tartaros Henchmen (started and concluded) *Liberation of the Oración Seis (started and concluded) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * ** *** |Za Naito}} * *Sound Magic * |Ēra}} Curses used * |Makuro}} Spells used *Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru) * |Tenrin: Pentaguramu Sōdo}} * Weapons used * * * Navigation